White Queen the Phoenix?
by Merrianna
Summary: A mutant can manifest his or her abilities at puberty, at birth, or with a traumatic exprience. What happens when a cruel twist of fate chooses the traumatic route over the other options?EmmaSean, JeanScott


Title: Prologue: To Live or Die

Author: Merrianna and Sam

Series: White Queen the Phoenix?

Characters: Those that are in the X-Men Comic books.

Rating: R

Summary: A mutant can manifest his or her abilities at puberty, at birth, or with a traumatic exprience. What happens when a cruel twist of fate chooses the traumatic route over the other options?

Setting: Alternate Universe

Spoiler:

Category: Adventure, Paranormal, Romance

Note: This story is an idea solely from Merrianna. To her, we owe the unusual twist of fate that has rearranged the lives of the X-Men and their families. (See Disclaimer, however.)

Disclaimer: X-Men is a trademark of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. We are in no way connected with these people, and We do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. We have borrowed them to share a story... and most likely not a story Mr. Lee would have sanctioned, had he had the time or no. We are making no money from this, and it is just for our entertainment, and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? We love comments.

* * *

Prologue: To Live or Die

The white sports car rumbled down the countryside road. An unexpected curve made the tires screech. Wide blue eyes turned up to the driver, who only smiled slightly. "It's all right, Sweetie; Mommy has everything under control." The driver couldn't have foreseen the drastic change that would be wrought in three very young lives. 

A pretty nine-year-old ignored her green and yellow playsuit in favor of the bright ball her friend Annie, was tossing towards her. She caught it, dirt flecking her clothes, and both girls laughed in innocent joy. With an awkward heave, she threw it back to Annie with a small grunt of effort.

It went wide.

Hands flying to her reddened cheeks, she couldn't help laughing at her own failure with the toy. Annie was racing down the hill, laughing just as much, calling that she got two points because it went way out of bounds. Uncaring about the lost points, she watched her friend trying to catch up to the ball. This was the best day of her young life; she just knew it. After all, what could be more perfect then playing ball with her best friend of seven years.

The ball rolled into the street and Annie followed, laughing. She caught it and spun around, a wide grin on her chubby face. Without warning that expression turned to one of confusion as a car came flying around the curve. The car swerved, trying to avoid the child. It was too late. The vechile careened into the child. She didn't even have time to scream. One minute, the happy nine-year-old was laughing up at her friend, and the next she had sailed over the hood of the car and landed behind it.

The other little girl ran screaming to the road. She skidded onto her knees, ignoring the pain of abused flesh as she reached for her friend. "Annie!" She held the brunette to her chest, the way a mother might hold her child, and rocked, crying and repeating the name over and over. Denial, confusion, and fear warred in the little girl's heart.

The red-head could hear her friend's cries, feel her pain. It was getting clearer and clearer. Darkness crept over her, as the essence of Annie seemed to seep into her very soul. Then, as Annie suddenly faded completely, the darkness overwhelmed her, pulling her into an abyss it would take far too long to pull out of. The girl collapsed in a coma as a terrified woman noticed what had happened and called for help.

At the speed the sports car was going when it hit the unsuspecting child,it lost control. Braking, the woman tried to get control of the car, but the tires rammed into a patch of gravel yanking the steering wheel out of the driver's hands. The automobile lurched, rolling over several times, landing on the roof.

"Mom? Mommy!" the ten-year-old's voice cracked in pain and desperation. The blonde woman gazed dazedly into her young daughter's eyes. Be a good girl, Sweee... The youngster didn't register that her mother's lips hadn't moved; she '_felt it'_ when the older woman's thoughts drifted away until there was nothing there. The blonde haired girl '_almost'_ followed, instead she went... away, trying to escape death and her own body.

The entire affair had lasted only seconds, but for Emma Frost and Jean Grey, the repercussions would last a lifetime.


End file.
